Friday the 13th: A Monster
by Eric Mead
Summary: A New Group of Teens Find Themselves on the Chopping Block.
1. We Are The In Crowd

**WE ARE THE IN CROWD**

Jimmy's cell phone vibrated violently in his pocket. He didn't take the call. In the background a song by Porcupine Tree played but Jimmy was too stoned to know what song it was. He had long un-kept hair and wore a t-shirt sporting the words, 'Keep Calm and Masturbate'. There was rarely a time where Jimmy wasn't smoking weed except for when he's been in school and even then he hadn't been there much, it came as a surprise to many that he had survived through to graduation.

A car's horn blared outside the house. Jimmy reacted slowly. He crushed a hot spliff into his ashtray and grabbed his already packed bags. His friends Ricky and Kat had come to pick him up. They were all going on a trip for a week but unlike his friends Jimmy had no idea where it was they were going. Jimmy carried his bags with him to the front door, which his mother opened for him.

"Please Jimmy," His mom started. "tell me you're not going to be doing anything dangerous."

"I won't mom," Jimmy replied. "I promise."

"Well, just don't let the cops catch you with that weed Jimmy."

"I'm not that stupid mom." He reassured her.

"I know, anyway have a nice time. I'll see you next week, yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya soon mom." Jimmy said starting through the door with his bags. "Goodbye."

Jimmy was unaware that Ricky and Kat had been waiting outside his house for over ten minutes however Ricky and Kat were patient with Jimmy, they'd known him for many years and were fully aware of the damage the drugs had done to Jimmy's brain. No one minded Jimmy's drug problem, not even his mom but that's not to say that they weren't concerned about it either. Ricky rolled down his window.

"Oi doctor faggot!" Ricky said getting Jimmy's attention. "You know we've been waiting out here for ten minutes right?"

"Sorry guys." He replied half-heartedly.

Jimmy opened the trunk of the car and loaded his bags into it, he shut it after him and went to sit in the seat behind Ricky.

"So where's this course at?" Jimmy asked.

Ricky started driving forwards before replying.

"Camp Crystal Lake." He replied.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jimmy asked with baffled anger.

"What's the big deal?" Ricky said defensively.

"You know the stories right?" Jimmy begun. "The camp has been closed on and off so much and do you know why?"

"Yeah." He answered without a shred of care in his voice.

"People have been butchered their by some crazy cunt with a hockey mask."

"Oh also the crazy guy's mother killed some of the campers and workers their too." Kat said trying to be part of the conversation.

"Like mother, like son." Ricky said jokingly. "Anyway Jim, I don't understand why you're pissing yourself about this, you've survived five years of heavy drug taking, a few weeks training at a camp is not gonna hurt you bro." He continued in attempt to reassure his friend.

"If you say so." Jimmy said calmly.

"Anyway Jim," Kat begun. "We checked the site and Camp Crystal Lake hasn't had any problems in years."

"Yeah but guys," Jimmy started with the same fear in his voice from earlier. "All the murders happened on Friday the thirteenth, oh and guess what day it is today?" His voice became more aggressive. "Friday the fucking thirteenth!"

"Trust me Jim," Ricky started. "How long have you known me man? Do you seriously think I'd take you and Kat somewhere I thought was dangerous? Of course I wouldn't, I fucking love you guys."

What Ricky had said was enough to calm Jimmy down and reassure him. Jimmy rarely got stressed out about anything. The last time he was severely worried was when his mom and dad went through a divorce. That was when he started taking drugs. He never saw his dad after the divorce because a week later, his dad was dead. Jimmy didn't attend the funeral nor has he ever gone to visit his father's grave.

"Hey babe put some tunes on." Kat said to Ricky.

Ricky hit the play button on the car stereo and turned up the volume to full blast.

"Oh yeah, this fucking rocks!" Kat screamed.

With that the they cruised down the dusty roads that lead to Camp Crystal Lake with the stereo blaring out relentless rock and roll anthems.


	2. Gas Station Blues

**GAS STATION BLUES**

"Guys," Ricky began. "We need more gas."

"What about that station?" Kat said pointing out a nearby gas station.

"Oh yeah, I see it." Ricky said starting to park the car in the station. "Good timing."

Ricky got out of the car and started filling it up with gas.

"So Kat," Jimmy began to speak with caution. "How are things with you and Ricky?"

"Things are good, yeah." She replied sincerely.

"I wish I could hold down a relationship like yours."

"Aw, Jim, I'm sure you'll find the one that's right for you someday." She reassured him.

Ricky approached the station door and opened it with caution. The inside of the gas station looked like something from a vintage horror movie. The walls which were covered in pictures that Ricky assumed were of the gas station owner's family.

"Can I help ya son?" Said a slurred male voice from the back of the counter.

Ricky acknowledged the man and approached him.

"Yes thank you, I put twenty dollars on number two." Ricky replied handing the man the twenty dollars.

"I see son." The man gingerly took the twenty dollars from Ricky and put it into a small pot. "Where ya headin', a party or somethin?"

"Oh no, me and my friends are off to Camp Crystal Lake." Ricky answered the man.

"Camp Crystal Lake?" The man questioned. "You got a death wish boy?"

"I checked the site, the camp hasn't had any problems in years."

"That don't make the camp safe son. A lot of bad things have happened there over the years. I'm sure you know the stories." The man's tone of voice became much more serious.

"Yeah, but things are alright now." Ricky said defensively.

"Don't say I didn't ever warn ya, son."

"Okay," Ricky said slowly. "Well, thank you by the way, see ya."

Ricky started towards the door and left the station. He opened up his car door and slammed it shut when he got in.

"Are you okay, babe?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," He replied distantly. "I'm fine."

Ricky started the car engine and drove away from the station and onto the road.

"Okay guys," Ricky started speaking with false excitement. "Are you ready for camp?"

"What's so great about counsellor training at a camp?" Jimmy asked.

"Sex, drugs, booze, rock and roll, what could be better?" Ricky said trying to brighten up his own mood.

An awkward silence fell.

"Hey," Jimmy said slowly but with a hint of excitement. "We're not the only ones on the road anymore."

"Oh yeah." Ricky said starting to look into the window mirror. "Hey wait a minute."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I swear that's the same truck I saw at the gas station."

"Well the guy in the truck sees himself as some sort of speed racer by the looks of things, hun." Kat broke in.

"What the fuck!" Ricky bellowed as he swerved and further stopped his car in order to dodge the speeding truck.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jimmy coughed.

"Fucking crazy bastard ran through us!" Ricky replied.

"What's he doin'?" Kat gasped.

The truck had come to a halt a few feet away from Ricky's car. The truck driver came out of the vehicle. Ricky recognised him, it was the same man who owned the gas station. The man approached Ricky's car with menace. Ricky wound his window down.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ricky screamed at the man.

"I told you not to go Camp Crystal Lake, I warned ya, son." The man spoke with malice.

"Fuck off!" Ricky shouted and then went to head butt the man through the window.

The man fell to the ground clutching his bleeding nose, wailing. Ricky released the breaks and drove off as fast as he could.

"What the hell was that?" Kat screamed. "Ricky, what just happened?"


	3. Home Sweet Hole

**HOME SWEET HOLE**

By the time they'd arrived at Camp Crystal Lake, Ricky was in a more upbeat mood, Jimmy however was not. After Ricky had parked the car he got out first and opened the door for Kat to get out. Jimmy got out of the car last.

"Hello," Said the chirpy voice of the camp coordinator. "You must be Ricky, Kathryn and James?"

"That's us." Ricky replied formally.

"I'm Mr Smith, the new camp coordinator." He said holding out his right hand to shake the new trainee's hands.

After the brief introduction with Mr Smith, he lead Ricky, Kat and Jimmy outside their campus where three other trainee's were joining them.

"These are the other trainee's you'll be sharing your cabin with." Mr Smith said introducing them to Belle, Rich and Robyn. "Okay, well I'll leave you six to talk amongst yourselves for a bit." He said starting to walk away from the six trainees'.

"Hey wait a minute?" Kat started.

"Yes?" Said Mr Smith stopping in his tracks.

"How many bedrooms are there?" She asked.

Mr Smith turned around to face her and replied. "There are six bedrooms, a sitting room and a kitchen."

"Okay thank you." She said with a smile.

Mr Smith turned back around and walked off.

"Is that guy on drugs?" Rich asked.

"Who me?" Jimmy replied shocked.

"No not you, pal, that Mr Smith guy."

"Seems like a faggot to me." Kat said.

Although what Kat said wasn't exactly politically correct, the others didn't have any disagreement to the comment. Mr Smith was rather camp, camp coordinator.

"Hmm," Jimmy started. "Irony."

"So," Ricky began. "Do you guys know each other?" He asked Belle, Rich and Robyn.

"Yeah," Robyn answered. "Belle's the girl with the black hair, she's kind of a freak."

"Hey!" Belle interrupted.

"But she's our freak." Robyn continued. "And this is Rich." She said pointing to him. "Some more of our friends were supposed to come but they were pissing themselves about the shit that happened here years ago."

"That sounds like Jimmy over here." Ricky said laughing.


	4. Dear Belle,

**DEAR BELLE, IF YOU CAN'T RIDE TWO HORSES AT ONCE, YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF THE CIRCUS**

Mr Smith and his six trainees watched the flames dance in awe. Everyone was silent and had been for over five minutes.

"Okay, I'm gonna get this out the way," Mr Smith began breaking the silence. "I'm sure you've all heard the stories. About the killings and the young boy Jason Voorhees who drowned here over twenty years ago. The mayor wanted to have Camp Crystal Lake demolished but since there haven't been any problems here in quite a few years, it was decided that the Camp would be re-opened. So in a nutshell, you guys have nothing to worry about."

When the trainees had returned to the cabin, everyone seemed a lot less nervous. Jimmy took a pen knife from the table and began digging into the side of the table with it.

"Do you reckon that Jason kid went to hell or something?" Belle said randomly.

"What are you on about?" Ricky asked.

"I hear he was retarded right." She replied.

"He wasn't the only one." Jimmy interrupted.

"Funny," Belle retorted crossing her eyes. "I'm serious though, there is an afterlife, it would only make sense that Jason went to hell when he died."

"What are you trying to get at Belle?" Robyn asked.

"Dear Robyn," She began. "I'm saying how about a little magic?"

"Belle please, you know that shit doesn't work, give it a rest for once." Robyn pleaded.

"Robyn believe me magic is real." Said Belle confidently.

"There's no such thing as an afterlife Belle, there's no God and black magic is bullshit too. Stop kidding yourself Belle." Rich declared with venom.

"There's no need to be a cunt about it Rich, guys just give me the chance to do this please, if it doesn't work, then I'll give it up." Belle said desperately.

"I'm up for it." Kat said.

"I suppose it could be interesting." Jimmy admitted.

"Guys?" Belle asked turning to Robyn and Rich.

"You know what, fuck it, go ahead." Said Rich giving in.

Belle began to unpack several items that were a part of her ritual. She placed on the table four scented candles, some things that looked like feathers and a few other unknown items.

"Shit guys," She said getting everyone's attention. "Does anyone have a lighter or anything?"

"Wait, so you bring all this black magic shit but forget to bring something to light the candles?" Ricky asked.

"It's easy to overlook something like that." She replied defensively.

Rich handed Belle his match box.

"Thank you."

She struck the match against the box and ignited the flame.

"Could someone turn off the lights please?" She requested.

Rich turned the lights off. Belle lit the candles and began her incantation. _This is ridiculous._ Ricky thought. The incantation lasted for a few minutes and when it was over, nothing obvious had happened and if something had happened it couldn't have been anything overwhelming.

"Well," Rich began. "That was the biggest anticlimax I've ever witnessed and I watched the Signs film." He got out of his chair, took his matches from the table and walked away towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"For a fag." He replied shutting the door behind him.


	5. The Rich Die First

**THE RICH DIE FIRST**

Rich cupped his left hand over his cigarette and with his right hand lit it. He inhaled the smoke for a few seconds before finally exhaling and walking onwards. He headed towards the woods. The woods practically screamed stereotypical nature. They looked like something from a classic horror film but that didn't put Rich off one bit, instead he continued to pace through the woods with his cigarette in-between his lips, occasionally he stopped walking and took a drag. He came to halt and took a drag from his cigarette, he heard a twig snap in the distance.

"Who's there?" He asked turning to where the sound came from. "Belle is that you? Robyn?"

After a few silent seconds, Rich disregarded the sound and turned around in order to walk on through the woods. Rich stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with a masked man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rich asked with fright breaking through his voice.

There was no reply from the masked man.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, prick. Now you can either tell me what you're doing here or get out my way." Rich demanded but the masked man remained silent. "Fuck you then."

Rich took his cigarette and put it out against the masked man's eye. After the masked man failed to react he began to pick Rich up from the floor.

"Hey, man I was only joking, what the fuck are you doing man?" He screamed.

The masked man maintained silence and began pacing forward with Rich in his hands.

"Wait a minute," Rich began. "You're … Jason …"

The masked man put his left hand over Rich's mouth leaving his words muffled and then slammed Rich's head against a tree trunk. Rich's body fell to the ground, his mouth leaking blood, his face, pallid.


End file.
